


Fight

by F2of95line



Series: Bet [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F2of95line/pseuds/F2of95line
Summary: Jung Jaehyun has already learned his lesson with love. Kim Doyoung is just here to help him forget.Neither of them are good at following the rules.





	1. Part 1

This is supposed to be a spinoff of [Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476422/chapters/33440547), but realistically, you can read it on its own (but it's easier to understand background if you read Bet).

Enjoy!

* * *

* * *

Doyoung arches and gasps as he feels Jaehyun’s lips against his collarbone, marking him.

“Why…?” Jaehyun’s voice is anguished and soft, and Doyoung can’t bring himself to answer, the two of them holding each other in the dark. Jaehyun lets out a strangled sound as he thrusts more deeply and Doyoung clutches his broad shoulders, letting out a whimper cross groan.

“J- Jaehyun…”

“Why won’t you love me back?” Jaehyun whispers and the question rings in Doyoung’s ear as his prostate is hammered into and the bottom wails.

“Jaehyun!” he cries, and he clasps Jaehyun’s bicep. “Please, please, let’s… together, together, _please_ …”

And Jaehyun obliges, moving even faster, until he finally finishes, and Doyoung arches again, the orgasm so powerful he almost blacks out.

But even in his haze of ecstasy, he can hear Jaehyun’s low groan.

“ _Yuta…!”_

And the two of them collapse in each other’s arms, as Doyoung vaguely realizes there are tears gathering behind his closed lids.

* * *

“Hey, loser, get up!”

Doyoung barely manages a groan before he lets out a loud yelp when suddenly everything is cold. Ten shrieks.

“Why are you _naked_?!”

“Why are you in my apartment!?” Doyoung retorts, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “How did you even get in?!”

Ten smiles slyly. “Well, now, that leads to the next question…”

He leans in close (rather rudely ignoring the fact that Doyoung is _still_ unclothed) and glares. “How come you didn’t tell me you’re hooking up with Mr. Tall Golden and Handsome from the bar?!”

“…huh?”

“Oh, you’re awake?”

Doyoung and Ten automatically look up to see Jaehyun standing in the doorway of Doyoung’s bedroom, dressed in a smart button-up white shirt and dark slacks, hair perfectly styled and skin flawless. Doyoung stares.

How on earth does the CEO always look so put together?

Jaehyun smiles sweetly. “I made waffles, if you’re hungry.”

* * *

Doyoung is unable to stop from eating the delicious waffles; he also prefers eating because it avoids him having to talk, seeing as Ten is glaring at him with a look that could probably split a rock in half.

“So, Ten, right?” Jaehyun smiles, tilting his head so that a lock of hair boyishly falls in his eyes as his dimple sinks in. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Uh, same,” Ten all but swoons and Doyoung inwardly rolls his eyes. His friend always has had a weakness for good-looking men. “I’m really glad you and Doyoung are together now.”

“We’re not to _geth-_ ”

“I am too,” Jaehyun interrupts, putting a gentle hand on top of Doyoung’s (Doyoung has to do some deep breathing exercises to not freak out). “By the way, why do you call him Doyoung? Isn’t his name Dongyoung?”

“I didn’t know Korean when I first came here,” Ten shrugs, chugging his milk. “I couldn’t pronounce his name so I started calling him Doyoung, and I guess it kind of stuck.”

Jaehyun smiles charmingly. “Well, it’s cute. I’m going to call you that from now on too… Doyoung.”

Doyoung doesn’t answer, still staring at the hand that’s on top of his own and all he can think is how nice it feels and how he wishes this was real, and god, these waffles are _delicious_ and Jaehyun really is the perfect person and-

“Anyways, Ten-shi, we’re staying on the downlow for now, but seeing as you’re Doyoung’s friend, I think it’s okay for you to know. How are you enjoying your waffles?”

“They’re amazing!” Ten raves. “Doyoung, you’ve really won the lottery! At least Jaehyun can cook, unlike you and your sorry excuse of an ex-boyfriend!”

“…why am I _friends_ with you?!” Doyoung moans, burying his head in his free hand. “Seriously, thanks a lot, Ten.”

“Because I help you clear out waffles that you don’t eat,” Ten answers helpfully, loading his plate with more waffles and butter and Doyoung all but smacks the Thai man’s hand.

“Don’t touch my waffles, no, don’t you-! Hey!”

* * *

Ten’s in the bathroom and Jaehyun’s cleaning up when Doyoung finally asks the question.

“…why did you tell Ten we’re… like that?” he flushes and Jaehyun’s golden aura melts off as he snorts and gives Doyoung a cool look.

“Well? Did you want me to tell him I’ve been using your body to help forget about Nakamoto Yuta?”

_Wow. Ouch._

“N- No, but you didn’t have to tell him we’re together.”

“I didn’t,” Jaehyun shrugs as he loads the dishwasher. “Your friend saw me and just made the assumption, probably because he thinks you’re too innocent for a friends with benefits relationship.”

Doyoung doesn’t say anything, but Jaehyun has always been able to read people – it’s what’s made him the success he is today.

Jaehyun can tell that saying that has really thrown Doyoung off. The shy Korean man looks even more timid than usual and Jaehyun finishes washing the dishes in silence.

* * *

What amazes Doyoung the most is when they’re at work and surrounded by colleagues, Jaehyun doesn’t even bat an eye when he looks at him. He even goes the full mile and at meetings, addresses him as “Kim-isa”.

Doyoung smiles bitterly. At least that’s one place where Jaehyun remembers he’s not Nakamoto Yuta.

He heads to the staff cafeteria and greets the server, who grunts as usual. Doyoung accepts the plate of rice rolls and is collecting utensils, when he hears loud tittering. He inwardly groans, knowing he doesn’t even need to turn his head to look.

_It is too early to be hearing your voice, Sooyeon from PR._

“Seriously, though, isn’t he so hot?!”

“I feel like we work for a celebrity.”

“What do you think he’s like in bed?”

“Have you seen how dominant he is in the staff presentations? I bet he’s into some really weird, kinky things.”

 _Well he cries a lot and calls me another man’s name, if that counts,_ Doyoung thinks to himself wryly as he puts napkins on his tray.

“But you know, I have a friend who went to high school with him.”

“You do not! Jung-sajangnim went to some pricey, rich-kid school!”

“My friend won a scholarship so shut up, okay?! Anyways, he said Jung-sajang slept around with anybody that moved and he was _good_. But then one day they caught him and his cousin fighting, and both of them suddenly dropped out.”

“What?! So Jung-sajang didn’t even graduate?”

“Nobody knows,” Sooyeon tosses her long hair over her shoulder. “But yeah, he’s apparently some sort of freak in bed.”

“Well, I’d better stick around after work today for some _overtime_ , you know?’

The women all burst into giggles again and Doyoung has to take a deep breath to force himself not to haul all three of them into his office and give them a stern talking to.

Okay, who is he kidding?

He wants to bitch-slap all of them, specifically the one who made the inappropriate comment about overtime, and scream at her to keep her greedy hands off his man.

 _Your man_ , he inwardly scoffs at himself. _Your supposed ‘man’ doesn’t even acknowledge you as you, he imagines himself to be sleeping with Nakamoto Yuta._

That thought sobers him immediately, and he takes his tray to his office.

He wants to be alone for a little bit today.

* * *

Doyoung is packing up to go home when he receives a phone call.

“Kim-isa,” Jaehyun says tiredly. “Where is the payroll for the Sales department? The Accounting team said they gave it to you.”

“It’s already been filed and submitted,” Doyoung frowns. “I thought you went home already.”

“No, I need to finish this report,” Jaehyun yawns. “Thank you, Kim-isa.”

Hearing that name stirs something in Doyoung and he silently hopes he doesn’t regret this.

“Do you need help?” he blurts out. “I… Let me give you a hand. You shouldn’t… work so late.”

“I know you’re Human Resources,” Jaehyun says, voice amused. “But you don’t have to lecture me.”

“I- I’m not lecturing you! I’m just saying…” Doyoung flushes. “If you need help… I’m always open.”

To Doyoung’s surprise, Jaehyun accepts and the Human Resources Director hangs up, before lightly smacking his head.

What on earth is he doing?

* * *

On his way to the CEO’s office, Doyoung very professionally swings by the PR department to stick his tongue out at the closed door.

* * *

About an hour later, the two of them have finished the reports. Jaehyun hates to admit it, but Doyoung does the work twice as quickly as he does. Although Jaehyun does have more important decisions to make, it unnerves him how efficient Doyoung is.

And he’s not 100% sure why.

“Do you need a ride home?” Doyoung asks, snapping the CEO out of his funk. He shrugs.

“Might as well save the environment. I’ll take one of my other cars to work on Monday.”

 _Of course he will_ , Doyoung thinks dryly. Why on earth did he even offer, when he thinks about it? The two men go downstairs to the parking lot and Doyoung bites his lower lip, wondering if Jaehyun can feel the tension as much as he can. He goes behind the wheel, and Jaehyun sits next to him, typing his address into the GPS hanging in Doyoung’s car.

Doyoung takes a deep breath and as soon as his car hits the road, Jaehyun speaks up.

“Wow, this is interesting.”

“Wh- What is?” Doyoung doesn’t take his eyes off the road.

“This is _very_ different from the last time I was in your car.”

Doyoung flushes, because he remembers the last time (which was also the first time) Jaehyun had been in his car. The CEO had been drunk out of his mind and Doyoung had saved him from drinking himself to a stupor. With no other place to go, Doyoung had driven him to his home, and…

_“Stay with me,” Jaehyun’s eyes were dilated, but they gazed at Doyoung so intensely, the other man couldn’t help but gaze right back._

_“…I’ll stay with you. I’ll stay with you for as long as you need.”_

_“You promise?”_

_“…I promise.”_

_And with that whispered promise, Jaehyun tugged Doyoung close._

_“W- Wait, what are you-?”_

_Jaehyun pressed his lips against Doyoung’s, a strong hand holding onto Doyoung’s delicate forearm, the other hand lightly caressing the blushing man’s cheek. It was a surprisingly innocent kiss, with no tongue and simple gentleness._

_And Doyoung pretended that he couldn’t hear the pained whisper of “Yuta…” as his shirt was unbuttoned._

-

“Earth to Kim-isa?”

Doyoung snaps out of his funk. “Y- Yes, sir?!”

Jaehyun just laughs. “Are you actually thinking of that time?”

“N- No!” Doyoung vehemently denies, but the CEO just smiles in amusement at Doyoung’s pink cheeks. If there’s one thing he has to admire about the innocent Korean man, it’s that he’s never met someone so pure.

Ironic, considering the man is the Director of Human Resources. All the past Human Resources staff Jung Jaehyun has ever met usually follows every rule and keeps in line with professionalism but Kim Dongyoung…

He’s the most sympathetic man Jaehyun has ever met. And he’s not sure if that’s a good thing.

“Um, Jung-sajang?”

“Hm?” he says, only half-listening.

“Do you… live in the Hannam apartment…?” Doyoung swallows, and Jaehyun smiles.

“Yes, I do,” he leans back. “Don’t be intimidated, it’s not as pricey as the advertisements look.”

Doyoung’s hands tighten on the wheel and Jaehyun’s brows furrow when Doyoung parks outside the gate of the luxury apartment.

“Um, w- well, here’s your place,” Doyoung tries to smile, but Jaehyun just gazes at him with a blank face.

“Can’t you drive inside? I’ll put the passcode in.”

“Um, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Doyoung’s voice quavers and Jaehyun sighs.

“Kim-isa, if I walk from outside, I’ll have to walk nearly half a mile just to get to my front door. This is silly. Just go inside. I’m not going to do anything.”

Doyoung doesn’t say anything, and finally puts his car in drive once more, slowly rolling up to the enormous gate. Jaehyun reaches out and taps the code to open the gate, leading the enormous door to slowly open. Doyoung hesitates but drives up to the security booth. Jaehyun leans over to the driver's side to roll down the window, and greets the security guard, who bows… and then pauses.

“Mr. Kim!”

Doyoung cringes and Jaehyun manages to mask his surprise as the older security guard happily greets him.

“How have you been?! I haven’t seen you in so long!”

“Y- Yes, hello,” Doyoung squeaks. “H- How are you, Mr. Jang?”

“Are you here to visit Mr.-?”

“No!” Doyoung quickly interrupts. “I’m just dropping off a… dropping off a friend.”

Jaehyun leans down and the security guard’s eyes widen. “Oh, Mr. Jung?! I didn’t know you knew Mr. Kim!”

“Oh, yes,” Jaehyun smiles grimly. “We’re _best_ friends.”

“Well, it’s great to see you again! Please visit more often!” the security guard happily bows and Doyoung drives his car into a parking lane he’s all too familiar with.

“Um, which one’s your house?” Doyoung tries to ask casually, but Jaehyun almost laughs when he hears the unmistakable quaver in Doyoung’s voice.

_What’s your secret, little bunny?_

He gives direction to his apartment block and Doyoung silently drives, following Jaehyun’s instruction. Jaehyun doesn’t particularly care, but he is curious.

“How does the security guard here know you?”

Doyoung stiffens and Jaehyun has to hide a smile again when he sees the flustered way the man tries to change the subject.

“I- Is it this house? Oh, I think this one’s the one! Okay, well here you go! See you on Monday, be careful of a cold, okay, bye bye!”

“Would you like to come in for coffee?” Jaehyun asks and Doyoung quickly shakes his head, cheeks still red, eyes looking down in his lap.

 _Well, aren’t you cute…?_ Jaehyun thinks in amusement.

“I- I’m fine, thanks,” Doyoung mumbles. “I’ll see you on Mon-”

He lets out a small gasp when he’s suddenly pressed against the door, Jaehyun’s face only an inch away from his own.

“W- Wait, what are you-?”

“Would you…?” Jaehyun presses his lips against Doyoung’s neck, and the sensitive man can’t help but to whimper softly. Jaehyun grins to himself as he presses kisses against the smooth skin repeatedly as he whispers the question.

“Like to… come in… for coffee?”

And this time, Doyoung isn’t stupid enough to say no.

* * *

It’s when they’re finally done, both of them covered with sweat and other questionable fluids, when Jaehyun asks again.

“So… how did the security guard know you?”

Doyoung sighs. “What does it matter? Should I tell you I’m actually a secret Cinderella and I’m actually from a rich family?”

Jaehyun snorts. “You’re no Cinderella. You might be innocent but you’ve got some freaky fire in you.”

“…what does that mean?” Doyoung asks. He doesn’t look accusatory, simply curious. Jaehyun shrugs, settling Doyoung’s head on his arm more comfortably as he holds the naked man closer.

“You’re probably the most innocent person I’ve ever met, but… that makes you all the wilder. You’ve experienced something, and you’re still innocent, but you’re hurt now. So what happened?”

Doyoung sighs, leaning back. “What does it matter?”

“I was right,” Jaehyun says in satisfaction. “What, you got daddy issues or something?”

“…you just love thinking you know everything, huh?” Doyoung turns to him, eyes serious. “You find amusement in knowing you’re better than the other person.”

“Ooh, we’re getting psychological here, aren’t we?” Jaehyun leans back. “Go on then, guess what I’m like.”

“I don’t need to guess. I already know,” Doyoung frowns. “You think you’re in love with Nakamoto Yuta.”

“…think?” Jaehyun repeats. “What do you mean, _think_?”

“You’re not really in love with Nakamoto Yuta,” Doyoung clarifies straightforwardly. “You think the grief you feel is from losing him, but it isn’t. The grief stems from your parents.”

“…are you actually insane?” Jaehyun can’t help a short bark of unamused laughter, releasing Doyoung from his arms. “ _My parents_?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at Lee-sajang,” Doyoung continues quietly, looking away. “Your expression isn’t a man who lost everything. It’s a man who has lost everything _again_. Your sorrow isn’t from losing Nakamoto Yuta. Your sorrow is from losing him, after you’ve already lost your parents’ love, because you feel like Lee Taeyong has beaten you, once again.”

Jaehyun swiftly rolls so that he’s above Doyoung, looking down at the delicate-looking man, who looks up at him. Jaehyun sneers.

“You think you have me all figured out, don’t you?” he snarls, but he stops when he sees that the shining look in Doyoung’s eyes isn’t contempt, but sympathy.

“It’s impossible to have one person all figured out,” Doyoung says quietly. “But you know… it’s okay to feel afraid.”

“I’m _not-_ ”

“I know you do not feel this way for me,” Doyoung murmurs, fingers lightly tracing Jaehyun’s forearms. “I know I can’t replace Nakamoto Yuta in your heart. But… can’t I try?”

“You can’t,” Jaehyun responds almost instantaneously. “You aren’t him.”

Doyoung smiles, but even Jaehyun has to admit his heart twinges when he sees them shining with tears. “…okay.”

“You can’t replace him…” Jaehyun hesitates, before leaning down and laying prone against Doyoung’s small frame. “…but you’re special.”

And the two of them drift off to sleep, fingers interlaced for the first time.

* * *

Several days later, Jaehyun receives a lovely visit in his office from his extremely welcome cousin.

Yeah, right.

“What are you doing here?” is how Jaehyun greets him and Taeyong nods shortly in response.

“Yes, great to see you too,” he says sarcastically, before sitting in the armchair in Jaehyun’s office. He takes a deep breath before beginning.

“Are you coming to the SM Gala?”

“…oh right,” Jaehyun says lazily, not looking up from his document. “That’s coming up. I was thinking of asking Yuta to be my date.”

He can practically _hear_ Taeyong stiffening, and he chuckles.

“Relax, I’m just kidding. I know when I’ve lost.”

“That’s not fucking funny,” Taeyong spits and Jaehyun looks up, smile unamused.

“It wasn’t meant to be.”

“There’s going to be a lot of big names this year. Mother said she wanted me to make sure you’re coming.”

“Why, to make sure I get hit by that car for sure?” Jaehyun says bluntly and Taeyong glares.

“There was no proof that was her.”

“The same way there was no proof she was caught slipping superglue into that female celebrity’s drink, huh?” Jaehyun smirks and Taeyong scoffs.

“Seriously, you want to go there? You act like your father wasn’t the one who ordered the hit on the rival company’s CEO’s son.”

“Well, there’s no _proof_ ,” Jaehyun says mockingly, before standing up. “Who’s coming anyways?”

“Park Chanyeol’s supposed to come again this year. Park Industries is doing really well because of him.”

“Who knew that elf-looking hyung would end up being this successful,” Jaehyun muses. “Who else?”

“Kim Heechul-”

“Oh yeah, I saw his donations.”

“Bae Irene-”

“Has she always been that hot? Maybe I’ll ask her to go with me.”

“Kang Daniel-”

“Wait, seriously?” Jaehyun raises an eyebrow. “Last I checked, SM Gala was for the elite, not rookie models.”

Taeyong shrugs. “You know how popular he’s gotten. Forbes ranked him as a Power Leader this year. He has too much social media recognition to be ignored.”

“Huh…” Jaehyun nods. “Well this year’s SM Gala ought to be interesting.”

Taeyong shakes his head. “Well whatever happens, just don’t forget…”

He struggles to say the next part. “W- We’re _cousins_ , so in public…”

Jaehyun barks in laughter, eyes unamused. “You think I’m going to fight you in public? You think I’ll declare my undying love and challenge you in a duel to the death for Nakamoto Yuta?”

“…I don’t know how far you would go for Yuta, but I would,” Taeyong says defiantly. “So I have to make sure.”

“…no man is worth that,” Jaehyun looks away and takes a deep breath. “Get the fuck out of my office.”

“Love you too, cousin dearest,” Taeyong sticks up his middle finger before leaving the CEO office, and Jaehyun slumps in his chair.

Well, fuck.

 


	2. Part 2

“Why am _I_ here?”

“…can’t you just be happy I invited you?” Jaehyun scowls. “Do you know how many people wish they could get in this kind of event?”

“Yes, I understand that, Jung-sajang, but you know, bringing your secretary seems kind of… lame,” Seulgi coughs. “I’m sorry, but it’s sort of like bringing your sister to prom.”

“…why do I keep you employed?” Jaehyun asks the heavens as he turns his Maserati into the parking space of the gala.

“Well, my mother was your father’s secretary, and her father was _his_ father’s secretary, and-”

“Okay, I didn’t mean that literally,” Jaehyun groans. “Just… I just need to show up, smile, and then get out.”

“Why didn’t you just invite one of your arm candy babies to go with you?” Seulgi asks with a straight face and Jaehyun gapes at her.

“Seulgi! I couldn’t do that!”

“But-”

“They might actually think they _mean_ something to me!” Jaehyun’s voice is tinged with such horror, the woman can only stare with a dead expression.

“…why did I even bring that up,” she says dryly. “Of course.”

“Anyways, today ought to be a smooth night. In, smile, and out.”

“In, smile and out,” Seulgi repeats.

* * *

They don’t just go in, smile, and get out, mainly for two reasons.

Number one is Bae Irene. As soon as Jaehyun and Seulgi enter the luxurious hall, Seulgi catches Bae Irene’s eye and all but swoons.

“Is that Bae Irene?” she gushes. “I loved her pictorial in the last issue of RV Magazine!”

“Hi, Jaehyun!” the beautiful woman approaches them and Jaehyun has to force himself not to cringe when he sees Seulgi drooling next to him.

“Hi, Irene-noona,” he greets her casually, and notices none-too-subtly that Irene’s eyes are similarly roaming up and down Seulgi’s lithe body and Jaehyun inwardly rolls his eyes.

He does remember the few times he and Irene hooked up, she seemed more interested in looking at the pictures of female models on his office walls than at him. Jaehyun slinks away, leaving the two women to chat (they don’t seem to notice he’s gone) and he wanders around.

The second reason soon pops out at him.

“…Kim-isa?” he blinks and Doyoung shyly clears his throat, looking down.

“Um… hi.”

Doyoung can’t bring himself to say anything. He’s always known Jung Jaehyun to be handsome, but he looks especially flawless today, with his crisp white tuxedo, dark necktie, and gold cuffs. Everything about the man screams money and Doyoung can only think of one thing.

_…I can’t believe I’ve seen this man naked._

He hides a grin to himself and because of that, doesn’t notice Jaehyun similarly gazing at him. He’s used to seeing Kim-isa in work slacks and a plain button-up shirt, so he’s surprised to see that Kim Doyoung cleans up, and he cleans up _nicely_.

He’s dressed in all black, except for his necktie, which is a silken white (Jaehyun dimly finds it amusing that he and Doyoung have dressed in completely opposite color schemes), but also… his hair is gelled up.

Jaehyun’s never noticed before, but… Kim Doyoung has a pretty forehead. He knows that’s silly, but with his bangs down, the pretty Korean man always looked cute and bunny-like, but with his hair up… he looks like someone Jaehyun wants to take home tonight.

And then Jaehyun smirks to himself, because he knows Kim Doyoung could have showed up in a burlap sack, and he still would have wanted to have his way with him by the end of the night.

“What are you doing here?” Jaehyun finally speaks up, as he picks up a champagne flute from a nearby server. Doyoung shrugs uncomfortably.

“Ten’s boyfriend is a reporter who was invited to do a piece on the gala. Ten came down with the flu though, so I’m here. Apparently showing up with a person is kind of a big deal at these things.”

“They are,” Jaehyun mindlessly agrees, and he wonders why he feels relief at hearing that Doyoung is here with someone who isn’t a threat.

 _A threat_ , his mind scoffs. _What does it matter if he does show up with someone? You two are fucking, not dating._

“But he left to interview Park Chanyeol,” Doyoung frowns. “So… is there food at these things?”

Jaehyun laughs. “You really haven’t been to one of these, have you?”

“No,” Doyoung pouts. “But Youngho promised there’d be food and I haven’t seen any.”

“Here, come with me,” Jaehyun indicates and guides Doyoung to the buffet lined up against the wall, clear across the enormous hall. Doyoung’s eyes light up, but then his brows furrow.

“Wait…”

His eyes scan the luxurious dishes of cheese, fruit, fish eggs, and meats, and turns to Jaehyun in confusion. The CEO smiles in amusement, seeing if Doyoung has caught on.

“…why is this food untouched? Why hasn’t anyone eaten any of it?”

_I knew you were too smart to fall for that._

Jaehyun grins again, this time less happily. “Because food at most of these kinds of events doesn’t get eaten. It’s put out on display and then thrown out at the end of the night.”

Doyoung’s jaw drops. _“What_?!”

“Welcome to high society,” Jaehyun smiles grimly. “Food isn’t put out for enjoyment. It’s put out as a way of saving face. It’s to show that SM does have enough money to feed us. And then we, the attendees, look, acknowledge it, and then leave it. We’re not supposed to actually eat it.”

“But that’s _ridiculous_!” Doyoung protests. “So what do people eat?”

Jaehyun doesn’t even look behind him and stretches out his hand. A server expertly lowers his tray so that one of the champagne flutes fits perfectly in Jaehyun’s fingers and the CEO holds out the glass.

“We drink and talk shit about each other behind each other’s backs,” he says grimly. “Welcome to the land of money, Kim-isa.”

Anything Jaehyun wants to say after that is quieted when a tall man he’s never seen before suddenly approaches the both of them.

“Doyoung, we should- oh, hello!”

The tall man immediately bows, expression excited. “I’m Seo Youngho, reporter for Seoul International News!”

“Hello,” Jaehyun tries to not sound bored. “I take it you’re Kim-isa’s date for tonight?”

“Oh, yes,” Youngho’s expression changes immediately and his face grows worried. “Doyoung, you, um… you might want to get some fresh air. You look… You look like you could use it.”

“I do?” Doyoung says in a puzzled voice, but his expression suddenly changes, and Jaehyun turns to see why Doyoung’s face falls.

He frowns. The only person he can see in Doyoung’s line of vision is…

“…Dongyoung?!”

Doyoung swallows as his ex-boyfriend approaches them. “Hello, Euigeon… oh, um, I mean, Daniel.”

Now, Jaehyun normally prides himself on being able to control his expressions with professionalism and poise, but even he can’t stop from gaping.

He dimly recalls Ten’s happy exclamation (“ _At least Jaehyun can cook, unlike you and your sorry excuse of an ex-boyfriend!”_ ) and he tries to let it sink in.

Kim Dongyoung, the cute, sweet innocent man he’d been having sexual relations with for the last year or so, is the ex-boyfriend of Kang Daniel, South Korea’s hottest male model.

The tall, handsome model smirks at the clearly uncomfortable Doyoung, who now looks like he wishes he had accepted that champagne from earlier, especially when the big-breasted woman hanging on Daniel’s arm gazes at Jaehyun hungrily (not that Jaehyun’s looking. Not that he’s looking. He’s definitely not- oh who is he fooling, he’s a healthy man with a healthy appetite and that woman has a cleavage large enough to lose his Maserati into).

“I never thought I’d see you here!” Daniel chuckles, and Jaehyun’s been playing this game long enough to know that the model doesn’t mean that positively. “How’d you come here? Did you sneak in or something?”

“He’s-” Youngho starts hotly, but Jaehyun decides he wants to play too.

“He’s actually my date,” he says smoothly, wrapping an arm around Doyoung’s waist. “Isn’t that right… Bunny?”

Doyoung’s head whips towards him, eyes wide (ironically looking just like the bunny Jaehyun just called him) as Daniel stares.

“Wait… aren’t you…?”

“Jung Jaehyun,” Jaehyun introduces himself, smiling charmingly. “Pleasure to meet you, Kang Daniel. I’ve heard good things about you. None from this one over here, but the screaming fangirls are a definite sign.”

The two men laugh politely but the looks they exchange are anything but cordial.

“I never thought you’d be able to get a date like Jung Jaehyun,” Daniel says to Doyoung, and Jaehyun notes the tone of grudging bitterness in his voice. “I guess you’ve changed, huh? You used to be so… vanilla.”

“You used to be like that, Bunny?” Jaehyun says, turning to Doyoung in mock surprise. “Well, I suppose people change. Or maybe it’s just me that causes your inner animal to come out.”

“Jung-sajang!” Doyoung flushes and Jaehyun inwardly sighs. Kim Dongyoung is not good at lying apparently.

“You call your date by his title?” Daniel raises an eyebrow suspiciously and Jaehyun pretends to chide Doyoung.

“Bunny, what did I tell you? Outside of work, you can just call me what you always call me.”

“…okay, Daddy.”

Jaehyun and Daniel both choke and the amused glint in Doyoung’s eyes does nothing to cool Jaehyun’s arousal.

_Holy fuck. I take it back, he’s a fucking enigma. Fuck it, fuck the gala, there’s a hotel next door… down, boy, down._

“I’m just kidding!” Doyoung giggles, snuggling in closer to Jaehyun. “Jaehyun-ah, you should have seen your face.”

Jaehyun relaxes, and can see a look of fury emerging on Kang Daniel’s face. Jaehyun inwardly smirks.

Kang Daniel might be a selfish, childish bastard, but Jaehyun’s been doing this since he was born. He knows how to play this game, and more importantly, he knows how to win.

Poor Youngho meanwhile is just watching the drama, jaw dropped (is that popcorn in his hands?).

“Dongyoung-ah,” Daniel demands. “Why did you change your KakaoID? We should catch up sometime.”

“Oppa!” the woman on his arm whines, but Daniel ignores her, the tall man looking very frustrated.

“Ah, um…” Doyoung hesitates. “Daniel-shi, I-”

“Why don’t you call me by my real name anymore?” Daniel asks, eyes pleading and Doyoung swallows.

“You… You told me not to,” he says in confusion and Daniel shakes his head.

“L- Listen, let me get your KakaoID before you leave, okay? I… I miss you.”

“Isn’t that cute, Bunny?” Jaehyun speaks up, lightly swirling his champagne in its flute before downing it cleanly. “Your old friend wants to catch up! Maybe we can go on a double date with him or something.”

“I’m not an old friend,” Daniel cuts in furiously and Jaehyun gives him a cool look.

“Oh, my bad. Then an ex. That’s cute too.”

“I’m not just any ex,” Daniel snaps back. “I was Dongyoung’s first boyfriend. First and _only_ boyfriend, actually.”

“Was that before or after you were signed on and started getting into scandals with all those celebrities?” Jaehyun responds boredly. “I don’t really follow gossip magazines so I’m not sure.”

“Those weren’t true!” Daniel says loudly, looking flustered, before turning to Doyoung. “Dongyoung, you aren’t actually with him, are you? You and I both know you’re too… you know…”

“What, boring?” Jaehyun laughs, interrupting. He hates to admit it, but a little part of him knows the reason he wants to goad and torture Kang Daniel is because he can see Doyoung’s expression. The bunny-resembling man’s eyes began to shake when Daniel tried to insult him, and Jaehyun is no longer doing this for fun.

He’s doing this for pride. Nobody is going to demean and insult Kim Dongyoung on his watch.

That’s his job.

“Maybe you found him boring,” Jaehyun says coolly. “But when he’s with me, he’s the most exciting person you’ll ever meet.”

“You might think you know him, but like I said, I’ve known Dongyoung since we were in high school.”

“Bunny, let’s go,” Jaehyun shrugs, knowing the worst slap to the face he can give Kang Daniel is disinterest. He’s not going to engage because that’ll just make Kang Daniel all the more irritated. “I’m getting bored.”

And with that, Jaehyun clasps Doyoung’s hand and leaves through the back exit, ignoring the whispering elite, Kang Daniel’s furious glare, and more than anything else, Nakamoto Yuta’s surprised glance at the two of them.

All he can think of is that Doyoung’s hand is in his own, and it feels… okay.

* * *

Youngho looks around, mouth agape as he stands next to a furious-looking Kang Daniel. “Wait, he was my ride home!”

“I’m leaving!” the woman who was hanging on Daniel’s arm flounces off, adjusting her dress fussily. The two tall men stand next to each other as Youngho dithers.

“…so… you wanna split an Uber Pool, or…?”

Daniel scoffs.

* * *

“…are you serious right now?” is all Doyoung asks as Jaehyun pulls up to an old-school American diner. Doyoung gapes as Jaehyun exits the car and slams the door after him. Doyoung fumes.

“Well, _excuse_ me,” he huffs but he gets out of the car as well and follows Jaehyun into the diner. The CEO has already seated himself and is perusing a menu on the side of the table. Doyoung furrows his brows.

Jung Jaehyun looks like he really does not belong in this setting.

With his three-piece designer suit, expensive watch, and shined Italian shoes, it’s almost laughable to see him in the overly-bright, kiddy-themed diner with cheesy American pop music blaring from the questionable-looking jukebox in the corner.

A bored-looking waiter comes to take their order and Jaehyun looks up from his menu just as Doyoung sits down.

“We’ll have the blueberry pancake shortstack and the homestyle waffles.”

Doyoung gapes. “Wai-”

Too late, the waiter leaves and Doyoung slowly exhales. “…sooooo…”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

Doyoung doesn’t say anything for a while, before looking up. “Tell you what?”

Jaehyun barks, a short, unamused shout of laughter. “Tell me _what_?! Why didn’t you tell me you were Kang Daniel’s ex-boyfriend?!”

“…because I wasn’t really his boyfriend,” Doyoung responds bluntly, but Jaehyun can see those tired eyes trembling once more. “Because _maybe_ I was too embarrassed to admit that I used to be used by Kang Daniel.”

“He didn’t look like it,” Jaehyun scoffs. “That man loves you and is too ashamed to admit it.”

Doyoung looks away, but Jaehyun can see that’s struck a chord. “Then what good does that do for me?”

“I would’ve thought you would be _happy_ about that,” Jaehyun demands. “I don’t think you heard me, he actually has feelings for you!”

“What, you think I’m going to pursue someone like that?” Doyoung gives him a hollow look and Jaehyun feels unnerved. With his bangs up, Doyoung’s eyes look darker than usual and they look like they could pierce right through Jaehyun’s armor.

“…wouldn’t you? Isn’t that how love works?”

“Where do you get your idea of love, Korean dramas?” Doyoung snorts. “There are other things that come into play, you know.”

“Well, Yuta-!” Jaehyun starts hotly and Doyoung leans back, expression serious.

“Nakamoto Yuta and I are not the same. Nakamoto Yuta held feelings for Lee Taeyong-sajang only, and even if Lee-sajang was ashamed of his feelings, he wasn’t ashamed enough to pursue Yuta-shi in the end when he was faced with a choice. And I think he knew that.”

“Yeah? And you?”

Doyoung smiles blandly. “When Euigeon’s first scandal broke out, and I confronted him about it, drunk and in tears, his only reasoning was that I shouldn’t have been ‘so boring’. I knew… we would never work. Euigeon would never chase after me the way Lee Taeyong chased after Nakamoto Yuta.”

“…he cheated on you and blamed you for it,” Jaehyun summarizes quietly. “He fooled around with others and basically said you didn’t let down your hair and play nice housewife, so he was allowed to.”

“He said it was my fault because I wasn’t putting out enough,” Doyoung responds tonelessly. “I… I was… not fun. I never went drinking with him and his friends, and when I did, I was awkward.”

“I see,” Jaehyun leans back. “But didn’t I see you at a bar?”

Doyoung shrugs. “I was drinking a non-alcoholic drink and hanging out with Ten. That’s as exciting as I get.”

“No you don’t,” Jaehyun snorts as their food comes out. “You know, you might think I was being all talk, but I meant what I said to your old loverboy. You’re the most interesting person I’ve ever met.”

Doyoung doesn’t even bother fighting the blush that creeps up to his cheeks. “Why?”

“…because you confuse me,” Jaehyun confesses. “You know… maybe it was big-headed of me, but I was convinced I know people and nobody could figure me out. But you…”

Jaehyun hums. “Whenever I think you’re innocent, you have some weird freaky side of you come out. And then when I think you’re actually really dirty, you say things that only someone so pure would say. I don’t understand, who are you?”

Doyoung just stares… and then laughs. “Why are you so simple?”

Jaehyun just gapes because he was _not_ expecting that question; he’s once again thrown for a loop. “ _What_?!”

“The world isn’t that black and white, Jung-sajang,” Doyoung shakes his head. “The problem is that you keep thinking I’m one or the other, and that’s why you keep getting confused. Why can’t I be both?”

“Because… Because you can’t just be pure and then not. That means you’re faking it.”

“Then what about you?” Doyoung counters.

“I _am_ faking it.”

“Not that,” Doyoung shakes his head. “You think you’re some sort of evil CEO, but you’re actually a child deep down who just wants to be loved.”

“Are you trying to insult me now?” Jaehyun narrows his eyes but Doyoung’s expression is anything but mocking. If anything, the bunny-resembling man looks downright _sad_.

“You’re innocent, but not, just like how you think I am,” Doyoung says, just as their plates are put before them. His eyes light up when he sees the waffles and Jaehyun inwardly snorts.

“Look at you. You saw an ex-boyfriend today and looked ready to cry, but you’re this excited over a plate of waffles.”

“Waffles are delicious!” Doyoung argues through his mouthful and Jaehyun can only smile. Doyoung pauses.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Jaehyun just grins, unsure why he feels so… at peace.

But he does, especially when he sees Doyoung’s eyes happily sparkling as he eats his waffles.

And it bothers him. More than anything, it bothers him because he knows why.

* * *

“Well?”

Jaehyun pretends he’s busy reading a document to hear Taeyong, who has once again, helped himself into his cousin’s office several days later. Jaehyun's surprised. He would have expected Taeyong to barge in the following morning, but maybe his cousin's growing more subtle.

“Are you going to explain to me what exactly was going on that day?” Taeyong demands. “Are you and your HR Director together?!”

...subtle. Right.

“That hardly sounds appropriate for work,” Jaehyun smirks. “I’d better report this to Human Resources… oh, oops.”

“What are you doing, Jaehyun?”

“What do you care?” Jaehyun retorts. “You got your perfect little happy ending with Yuta, didn’t you? What, you’re trying to rub it in you get Nakamoto Yuta while I’m stuck with Kang Daniel’s used fuckpiece?”

“What are you so afraid of?” Taeyong snaps back. “What the fuck are you being so douchey for?”

“I’m _not_ afraid,” Jaehyun spits and Taeyong scoffs.

“Yeah, okay, whatever.”

“Get the fuck out of my off-”

“Jung-sajang, I need your approval on these-” Yuta freezes when he walks in on his boyfriend and his cousin glaring at each other, and he swallows. “S- Sorry, now’s clearly not a good time. I’ll come back another-”

“Yuta,” Taeyong interrupts, not removing his eyes from Jaehyun. “It’s fine. You’re not interrupting.”

The three men stared at each other in a silent standstill, until Yuta speaks up.

“So… you’re the reason Doyoung-isa looks so happy these days?”

Jaehyun groans. “I shouldn’t have left with him that day. I knew people would talk.”

“Of course they’re going to gossip,” Taeyong rolls his eyes. “You looked like you actually had a heart. Mindblowing.”

“Shut up,” Jaehyun grits his teeth and Taeyong shrugs.

“You were the one who dragged him out of the gala like some sort of caveman. I’m sort of surprised you didn’t grunt, beat your chest and throw him over your shoulder to have your way with him.”

“Taeyong, stop it!” Yuta scolds before turning to Jaehyun, eyes lit in happiness. “Jaehyun, I’m honestly happy for you. Doyoung-isa looks really kind, and I bet he keeps you happy.”

“…” Jaehyun can’t bring himself to respond, and Yuta and Taeyong exchanged glances, before the Japanese man smartly grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist.

“C- Come on, let’s go, Taeyong-ah, stop bothering Jung-sajang.”

“I’m not _bothering_ him,” Taeyong whines, but follows Yuta out of the office and Jaehyun just gazes down at his shining desk, looking at the reflection of himself in the varnish of his polished wood table.

_Happy…?_

He sighs and rubs his eyes, leaning back.

He needs a drink. Or…

He pulls out his phone and sends Doyoung a quick text to meet him at the hotel near his apartment complex.

He doesn’t notice that after he sends the message, a cell phone vibrates right outside his office around the corner, receiving the text. It's buried in the pocket of Kim Doyoung, who crouches against the wall, head buried in his arms.

* * *

To Jaehyun’s surprise, Doyoung is late to their meeting, which is rare. He’s usually punctual, and it should throw Jaehyun off that Doyoung’s eyes are slightly swollen, but he pretends not to notice.

He isn’t here to _care_. He’s here to blow off steam and _that’s it_.

Jaehyun stands up from the bed, where he was waiting, and goes over to Doyoung to hungrily kiss him the minute Doyoung enters the hotel room, but soon feels frustration growing in him when he realizes that Doyoung is downright passive, and that’s not what he enjoys getting from the man. He likes to feel challenged, like his blood is on fire, every time he has sex with Kim Doyoung, because it makes him feel triumphant to win.

“Come on,” he whispers hotly. “I’ll make you feel good.”

He slides Doyoung out of his jacket, and grins as he palms him… only for the smile to slide right off when he sees Doyoung’s expression.

Doyoung just gazes at him blankly and Jaehyun huffs in frustration, unsure why he feels the stirrings of unease deep in his stomach.

“Come on, what’s wrong with you?”

“…I’m not in the mood today,” Doyoung says softly and Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

“Then why did you show up? You’re always in the mood, come on.”

“…” Doyoung doesn’t respond, but finally allows Jaehyun to unbutton his shirt and press his lips against Doyoung’s smooth collarbone. He makes quick work of Doyoung’s clothes and doesn’t bother undressing himself, just lowering his pants to free his half-hard erection.

He pumps it a few times, before slipping a condom on and going back to kissing Doyoung’s neck, nuzzling against the sweet-smelling hair.

“I love you, Yuta…” Jaehyun whispers quietly against Doyoung’s skin, and for some reason, something feels wrong. It feels…

Jaehyun feels like he’s forcing it.

He clenches his fists and pushes himself in, thrusting and murmuring random things he doesn’t even realize. Doyoung limply lays there and Jaehyun continues, feeling sick inside.

_Why am I…?_

“…Yuta!” he grunts as he clutches Doyoung’s hips. Doyoung lets out a gasp, and it’s when Jaehyun spills his seed, that he finally gazes directly into Doyoung’s eyes.

“…Doyoung?!” he says in slight panic when he sees tears sliding Doyoung’s cheeks. Despite all the times they’ve had sex, Doyoung’s never actually cried, and Jaehyun wonders if he’s been too rough.

“Did I hurt you? Why are you crying? Wh-?”

“What do you care?”

Jaehyun freezes when he hears the coldness in Doyoung’s voice. The two of them gaze at each other, laying in the luxurious hotel bed, and Jaehyun feels the bottom of his stomach drop. He’s never heard Doyoung speak to him that way.

“…what are you-?”

“How am I this incapable of being loved?” Doyoung chuckles, but with the tears sliding down his cheeks, it makes Jaehyun’s heart ache. “I was just Nakamoto Yuta’s replacement and now I’m just Kang Daniel’s fuckpiece, huh?”

Jaehyun feels his body turn very hot and then very cold. “…how did you-?”

“Bad timing,” Doyoung shakes his head, looking sorrowful in an almost mocking way. “I overheard you. I heard you telling people how I was just something for Kang Daniel to stick his dick into.”

“ _Doyoung-_ ”

“I mean, I knew that. You... It's not like you were wrong,” Doyoung’s voice is trembling as he talks more quickly, trying not to look hurt. “I already know I was just… I was just being used by Euigeon and by you, but it… but I…”

He looks away and slowly inches away, sitting up against the bed’s headboard, gathering his knees to himself.

“I don’t even know why I’m this upset about it,” Doyoung laughs, a heartbroken, quiet laugh that makes Jaehyun’s chest hurt even more. “I always knew you weren’t sleeping with me for _feelings_. But…”

A sob shakes Doyoung’s chest. “I think I kind of hoped… deep down…”

He takes a deep breath and calmly gets off the bed, forcing Jaehyun to back away. He yanks his shirt back on and jams his legs into his pants before walking to the door, only to be blocked by Jaehyun, who hastily shoves himself back into his pants.

Jaehyun doesn’t remember feeling this panicked and wonders what this new feeling is.

“…Jung-sajang, I think I’m done,” Doyoung says quietly. “Please don’t… contact me anymore.”

“W- Wait,” Jaehyun clasps Doyoung’s wrist, making him stop, but Doyoung just gazes at him, eyes emotionless but filled with tears.

“Stop. Please. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“What if I tell you I love you?” Jaehyun’s breathing grows more rapid. “Would you stay with me?”

“ _Stop it_.”

“I love you,” Jaehyun blurts out. “There, I love you, okay? Don’t leave, Doyoung, you don’t… you don’t have to go.”

Doyoung turns away and smiles bitterly. “So you actually do know my name.”

“…what are you-?”

“I’ve never heard you call me by name,” Doyoung mumbles, looking away. “And I can’t keep blaming you for not returning my feelings. So I’m done.”

“But _Doyoung-_ ” Jaehyun beseeches and the small man just shakes his head, extracting his wrist from Jaehyun’s grasp.

“Goodbye, Jung-sajang.”

And with that, Doyoung leaves the hotel room, leaving Jaehyun, who feels a strange sense of déjà vu.

_He didn’t want you. Nobody wants you._

_Why would your parents, Yuta, and even Doyoung want **you**?! You lose, **again**!_

And Jung Jaehyun stands alone, as he did long ago as a child.

* * *

“Stop it,” Ten giggles as his boyfriend nuzzles against him. The two of them are just cuddling and fooling around on the couch, when Ten’s doorbell rings. Johnny frowns.

“That was quick. We just put the delivery order in 10 minutes ago.”

“I’m not complaining,” Ten grins as he goes to the door. “Come on, I’m starving, let’s-”

He pauses when he opens the door and gapes at who’s at the door.

“I’m sorry,” Doyoung’s lower lip quivers. “But… can I sleep over tonight?”

Ten doesn’t say anything, and simply lets his friend fall into his arms as Doyoung buries his face in Ten’s shoulder and cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just wanted to set the record straight, I don't dislike Kang Daniel. I literally just chose someone who was the same age as Doyoung that would get a lot of attention and Kang Daniel fit that. So yeah.


	3. Part 3

Jaehyun feels a strange sense of déjà vu. He’s once again sitting at a shitty bar in a shitty club and he’s downing whatever shitty alcohol he can get his hands on.

And once again, there’s some woman who’s all over him and trying to unbutton his shirt right there at the bar. He inwardly laughs.

_Where’s Kim Doyoung to save me like last time?_

And the thought is so bittersweet, he just lets the stranger continue to slip her fingers under his collar and he just blankly stares ahead as the woman giggles in his ear.

“Oppa, is this a Rolex?”

“…it’s a Patek Philippe watch,” he manages to say drunkenly and it isn’t long before he feels it easing off his wrist.

“Why don’t I show you a good time, hmm?” the woman purrs in his ear as she unbuttons his shirt and Jaehyun blankly gazes at the grimy wall on the other side of the loud nightclub, the bright lights flashing multiple colors and making his head spin.

Jaehyun is only mildly aware of the hand that’s running down his body, grasping him in multiple places that does nothing for him. He tries to focus on the woman’s large breasts, pressing up against his back and he forces a smile on his face.

He knows this dance. This is easy and fun and enjoyable and it’s what he wants and-

He feels the hand stop and he can hear the woman scoff in disbelief.

“A- Are you _kidding_ me?!” she cries shrilly, offended. Jaehyun doesn’t say anything and tries to will himself. He doesn’t think he’s ever had this problem before.

“Do you know how many people want this?!” the woman snaps, backing away from him (Jaehyun’s watch conveniently still in her hand) and sticking out her chest. “I’ve never been this insulted!”

Jaehyun looks down at his lap, where his penis innocently lies in his pants, still flaccid.

“Are you gay or something?!” the woman spits and Jaehyun scoffs right back.

“I’ve fucked women too, you’re just ugly.”

The woman screams in anger before stomping off and Jaehyun slumps over, eyes unfocused. He soon feels his eyelids grow heavy and laughs quietly.

_Fuck you, Kim Doyoung. Fuck you for making me feel._

And that’s the last thing he thinks before he almost passes out… until someone shakes him awake.

“…Jaehyun.”

* * *

“I… I know it was stupid of me,” Doyoung weeps. “I should’ve known, but I… I really liked him. I think I might have even… loved him. And when I went to tell him how I felt, he was in his office, telling people I was just… I was just Euigeon’s old toy, and I realized that I was… I was just deluding myself into thinking he might love me back too.”

“Shit, Doyoung,” Ten exhales. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Isn’t it obvious…?” Doyoung wipes his tears. “I was embarrassed and a- ashamed. I wanted to say Jaehyun fell in love with me eventually, and tell you then, but… but obviously, he’ll never feel that way. When I told him I was leaving, he just threw an ‘I love you’ at me like it was nothing.”

“You don’t deserve that,” Ten shakes his head. “Doyoung, you should never feel ashamed. What do I care if an asshole wants you or not? You’re my friend no matter what.”

“…I’m sorry,” Doyoung takes a deep breath, before nodding. “I shouldn’t have lied to you.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s never been your fault,” Ten says, eyes gentle. “You’ve always been loved by your friends, Doyoung. Youngho and I love you, Doyoung, and I’m sorry if I ever made you feel you had to lie for my sake.”

“…thank you, Ten,” Doyoung sniffles. “I love you both too.”

They both turn to see Ten’s tall boyfriend scarfing down the pizza that was delivered, and Johnny freezes.

“…huh?” Youngho’s jaw drops and pizza cheese leaks out. “Uh… I mean, I love you too.”

The friends exchange expressions and Doyoung can’t help a laugh as the two of them grin in amusement.

His friends really are the best.

“But you know…” Youngho hesitates. “I don’t know if this is the time to bring it up then, but… Doyoung… Kang Daniel wants to meet you.”

Doyoung’s eyes fly open. “What do you mean?!”

“That day… at the SM Gala…”

-

_“…so… you wanna split an Uber Pool, or…?”_

_Daniel scoffs. “I have my own car.”_

_“Oh. Well then never mind,” Youngho’s about to amble off, but is stopped by Daniel._

_“…wait.”_

_Youngho turns around and Daniel takes a deep breath._

_“Could you… Could you just do me a favor?”_

_“Pay for my Uber and you’ve got a deal.”_

_Daniel rolls his eyes, but nods. “Okay. Here.”_

_He pulls a wad of cash out of his pocket, and on top of it, he puts a business card, where he scribbles an ID._

_“This is my new KakaoID. Could you… Could you just make sure Dongyoung gets it? Please?”_

_“…no promises,” Youngho says seriously. “You know, I became friends with him after you two broke up, but I can tell you really hurt him.”_

_“I know. But I still have to try.”_

_-_

“It’s up to you,” Youngho swallows. “To be honest, I wasn’t going to give it to you at all, because I figured you’re happy with Jung Jaehyun, but… if you want…”

He hands Doyoung the slip of paper with Daniel’s new ID and Doyoung gazes at it.

* * *

“Ugh, no, not you,” Jaehyun groans, wondering if the flashing colored lights of the club are causing him to hallucinate. “What are you doing here?”

“Yeah, good to see you too,” Taeyong snorts. “Trust me, this isn’t exactly how I want to be spending my Friday night.”

“I’m drunk,” Jaehyun closes his eyes and looks away. “I’m definitely drunk. There is _no_ way you’re here for me.”

“Well, first for everything,” Taeyong pulls up a seat next to Jaehyun and indicates to the bartender. “I’ll have a glass of Armand de Brignac.”

The look he gets from the bartender is enough to make him lower his hand in sheepishness and Jaehyun rolls his eyes.

“He’ll have the Glenlivet, neat.”

The bartender nods and Taeyong blinks.

“Glenlivet? This place has Glenlivet?”

“It’s probably not the Glenlivet you’re thinking of,” Jaehyun snorts. “Taeyong, I come to places like this to not be seen by people like you.”

“What’s that supposed to-?!”

“When I’m here…” Jaehyun gazes at his glass of scotch and soda, eyes blank. “I like to pretend I’m a normal worker, who has a normal job and a shitty boss, and I’m just having an after-work drink, until I go home to read my kid a bedtime story and wonder if I should have pancakes or waffles in the morning.”

“…what,” Taeyong says helpfully, accepting his glass of Glenlivet and taking a sip… before spitting it out.

“Holy-!”

“Yeah, it burns. Welcome to how poor people drink, Taeyong. Makes you drunk and makes you happy,” Jaehyun lifts his own glass in a mock toast before downing his scotch and soda. Taeyong just stares.

“…how long have you been like this?”

“I’ve only been here for an hour, chill,” Jaehyun says lazily, indicating for another scotch. Taeyong shakes his head.

“I’m not asking how long you’ve been here. I’m asking how long you’ve been this fucked up, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun leans back. “Stop calling the kettle black, Pot.”

“I had issues, but I never resorted to drinking and meaningless sex to fix it,” Taeyong shoots back. “Did losing Yuta really affect you this much?”

“What do you care?” Jaehyun demands, suddenly sounding a lot more sober. “You have him and I…”

“…then what if I let you have him?”

Jaehyun’s head snaps up. “Excuse me?!”

“How about it?” Taeyong asks calmly. “I’ll let you date Yuta instead. Would that help?”

Jaehyun slumps, tempted, so, _so_ tempted, to say yes, but he knows he can’t because he knows.

It wouldn’t help.

If anything, it would cut more deeply.

“See?” Taeyong looks down at his drink, staring at it intently. “This was why I couldn’t let you have Yuta. It’s because you never really loved him. It’s because you just wanted him, to say you beat me. Happy ever afters aren’t real, Jaehyun. Things keep going on after people get together. You didn’t see that though, and I knew, if you really took Yuta as your own, you would let him fall because you reached your goal of beating me. I’m with Yuta because my goal is to make him happy every single day for the rest of my life.”

Jaehyun downs his scotch and soda in one gulp, letting his throat burn and choking on the pain. He indicates, once again, for another drink, which Taeyong gazes upon disapprovingly but says nothing to.

“What are you getting at?” Jaehyun finally says when he has another drink in hand. “You love Yuta and I don’t, well gee, lesson learned everybody, we can all go home.”

“Is this about that HR Director of yours?” Taeyong responds. “I’ve seen you genuinely upset a few times and this is one of them. What happened?”

“It’s not about him,” Jaehyun says immediately before downing his drink again and wiping his mouth. “What do I care if he doesn’t love me back?”

The two of them freeze as the words slip out of Jaehyun’s mouth and he immediately stops drinking.

“Fuck,” comes out of his mouth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck, **fuck!**_ ”

He grabs his glass, and without warning, he hurls it to the ground, the sound of shattering swallowed by the pounding music in the club. Taeyong’s eyes are round and Jaehyun glares at him hatefully.

“Go ahead, say it,” he spits. “Call me a hypocrite. I ribbed you for falling in love and now I’ve become weak.”

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

“…hahahahahahaha!” Taeyong points at him, laughing brazenly. “It’s about time, loser!”

Jaehyun feels his insides curling with humiliation and anger and he bitterly squeezes one of his empty glasses until it shatters in his fist. He brushes the glass shards off the bar top onto the floor, glaring at the glittering pieces.

_Fuck you, Kim Doyoung. Fuck you and fuck Taeyong._

“Serves you right,” Taeyong finally calms down and tries another tentative sip of Glenlivet. He shudders before putting the glass back down. “I lost Yuta for seven years and couldn’t call him mine for another, all because of you.”

“Yeah, sure, it’s all my fault,” Jaehyun doesn’t get up from his depressed stance and Taeyong scoffs, clicking his tongue.

“Wow, you have it _bad_. You’re refusing to fight me… what did this Kim Doyoung man do to you?”

“…he did _everything_ for me,” Jaehyun says softly, tiredly rubbing his eyes. “He did everything for me and I didn’t do shit for him.”

“Wow…” Taeyong says in amazement. “That’s literally the most unselfish thing I think I’ve ever heard you say.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jaehyun hunches over, and waves for the bartender to come to him again. Taeyong pauses.

“Well, remember how you wanted to be with Yuta and all?”

“Oh fuck you, Taeyong.”

“You blamed everyone but yourself for Yuta not wanting you back, but now… you’re actually saying it’s because of your own mistakes that Kim Doyoung isn’t reciprocating your feelings,” Taeyong shrugs. “I’m just saying… it’s weird.”

To Jaehyun’s stun, Taeyong intercepts the drink before he can grab it and he downs it in one go, the bartender and Jaehyun both gaping at him.

Taeyong wants until the bartender steps away before promptly gagging under the bar.

“Holy shit, this is _disgusting_ -!”

“Well that brightened my day,” Jaehyun can’t help but to crack a grin at Taeyong’s revolted expression. “Thanks, Taeyong.”

“…anytime,” his unamused cousin responds before pausing and coughing slightly. “You… gonna be okay?”

And Jaehyun looks at him, something resembling a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. “…yeah. I’m… glad you’re my cousin, Taeyong.”

“You might have a heart of coal, but I’m glad you’re my cousin too, Jaehyun.”

And with that, Taeyong pays for Jaehyun’s bill and helps him out of the pounding club.

* * *

Monday eventually rolls around and Doyoung takes a deep breath before nodding firmly to himself. He’s a professional. He is not going to let Jaehyun ruin his career.

It was his fault for even falling for that old trick in the first place, fooling himself into thinking that Jaehyun would love him. He enters the building, and goes straight to his office.

He takes a deep breath, preparing all of his documents for the morning Department Heads meeting. He mentally prepares himself.

When he sees Jung Jaehyun, he will greet him as he always greeted him.

_Good morning, Jung-sajang._

He even practices it to himself, mouthing the words several times so that he doesn’t slip up. Yes. This is how things should be.

* * *

…until he actually gets to the meeting and blinks in confusion when he sees that Jung-sajang is not there.

“…and Jung-sajang will be out for the week,” Seulgi finishes her announcements and Doyoung blinks, jaw dropping slightly.

_You’re not worried. You’re not worried._

_…somebody **please** ask why. Someone please ask where he is._

_Maybe it’s business._

_But what if it’s not?!_

_Maybe he found a new fuck buddy._

_…no…_

_Maybe he decided what was the point of chasing after you if you weren’t willing to be Nakamoto Yuta for him. He probably found some random slut and is having the time of his life._

_He wouldn’t do that, he would never do that, **he wouldn’t do that!**_

“Doyoung-isa?”

He snaps out of his funk and manages a brief smile. “Good morning, Yuta-jeonmu.”

“…are you okay?”

“Y- Yes!” Doyoung forces his lips up even higher. “I’m fine! Why?”

“Well… you know Jung-sajang is sick, right?”

Doyoung immediately feels his heart gripped with fear. “Sick?! Oh god, how? What happened? Is he going to be okay? Is he-?”

“Calm down,” Yuta lifts his hands, slowing Doyoung’s babble. “I don’t know all the details, but he’s apparently bedridden.”

“Oh my god,” Doyoung chews his lower lip, feeling guilty. He was assuming Jaehyun was going around sleeping with people and he was sick, possibly dying.

“Does he have to go to the hospital? Is someone watching over him? How bad is it that he called out for the entire week?”

“I don’t know,” Yuta sighs. “He hasn’t picked up his phone. Lee-sajang picked him up from some seedy bar over the weekend. Jung-sajang refused to go home, so Lee-sajang took him to a hotel and let him sleep there. When we went to check on him the next morning, he was gone. He hasn’t been answering his phone, but we called the security guard at Hannam Apartments and he confirmed he returned that day.”

“So… So how do you know he’s sick?”

“He texted Lee-sajang and said not to call because he lost his voice and he was sick. We tried to go and visit him, but…” Yuta shrugs helplessly. “They changed the entry code at Hannam Apartment so we can’t go in, and he refuses to tell us the new code.”

Doyoung takes a deep breath. “I… I see.”

“I just hope he’s all right,” Yuta shakes his head sorrowfully. “Lee-sajang told me he was devastated on Friday. He said he’s never seen him that drunk.”

Doyoung’s eyes grow wide.

_Friday? That’s the day I told him…_

_Stop it, Kim Dongyoung! You’re just deluding yourself again! You don’t really think he was that upset over you, do you?!_

_…what does any of it matter? He’s sick. He’s sick and alone…_

“I just hope someone goes to see him, since he won’t let anyone in,” Yuta sighs, before bowing. “Well, have a nice day, Doyoung-isa!”

With that, he smartly turns and goes to his office before swiftly taking out his phone and texting his boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Doyoung has taken out his phone as well and before he chickens out, he takes out the business card that’s been burning a hole through his messenger bag.

* * *

“I really didn’t expect you to reach out to me this early.”

“…it’s been weeks since the gala,” Doyoung mumbles, looking at his iced latte, and taking a half-hearted sip. “I didn’t reach out to you early.”

“Well, I guess I should rephrase,” Daniel smiles awkwardly. “I didn’t expect you to reach out to me… at all, to be honest.”

“I didn’t intend on it,” Doyoung looks up, eyes gleaming with fierceness. “But… I need your help to get into the Hannam Apartments.”

“Wha-?”

“The code changed over the weekend, didn’t it?” Doyoung clenches his fists. “P- Please tell me what it is!”

Daniel’s expression turns pained for a moment, before he finishes his iced tea and gazes squarely at Doyoung.

“Jung Jaehyun is lucky you’re so concerned about him.”

Doyoung doesn’t say anything.

“How come… you never cared about me so much?”

Doyoung looks up steadily and gazes at him levelly. “I did. When you were sick, I came over every time to make you porridge. Even when I had my final the next day. Even when it was my own birthday. When your parents kicked you out of the house, did you really think that money came out of nowhere? I gave you my life savings for that hotel you stayed at. But you know how I know it doesn’t matter, Euigeon?”

Daniel’s eyes widen as Doyoung gazes at him defiantly, eyes lit in fire.

“Because when you passed your flu on to me, you never came to see me.”

“…so what are you trying to say?”

“I’m trying to say, I came to you for a favor,” Doyoung says softly. “Not to fight. I just want to know if you can get me into the Hannam Apartments.”

“…I’m so stupid,” Daniel chuckles, but he covers his eyes and Doyoung stares in confusion as the tall model tries not to cry. “You know… I always thought you were boring, and you didn’t care what I did and you just stayed with me out of comfort. But… I see now, I’ve been stupid all this time.”

“What are you-?”

“You really are one of the most interesting people I’ve ever met, Kim Dongyoung,” Daniel shakes his head. “But I was so thickheaded I didn’t realize the things you did for me are rare. I… I took you for granted.”

Doyoung lowers his eyes. “Why are you bringing this up now?”

“Because after that day, when I saw you at the gala, I realize what I did was wrong,” Daniel chuckles bitterly. “I… I don’t deserve to apologize to you. I don’t even have that right, because I know I hurt you, and I relished it because back then, I was so arrogant, I thought you did nothing for me and deserved to be hurt.”

“Well it worked,” Doyoung snorts. “I had serious anxiety after you left me. I mean, we were together for five years, Eugieon. Since  _high school_. When you left, I realized nothing was really set in stone. I realized time was nothing and someone I loved could still leave.”

“I… I don’t want to let you in the apartment complex,” Daniel mutters. “Because that would mean I’m rooting for Jung Jaehyun. But… I owe you this much.”

“…you do,” Doyoung agrees, and Daniel tries to crack a smile.

“Can… Do you think we could ever… maybe, be friends?”

“…I don’t know,” Doyoung looks down at his hands. “I… I don’t like seeing you because it reminds me… it reminds me of a time when I was in a dark place.”

“That’s understandable,” Daniel bites his lower lip. “But… if you change your mind…”

He smiles softly. “Let me know.”

And Doyoung wonders if he’s made the right choice as Daniel writes down the entry code to the Hannam Apartments.

* * *

Jaehyun is laying in bed when he hears frantic banging on his door. He sighs, groaning.

The banging doesn’t stop and he finally puts his slippers on and stomps over to the door without checking his front door camera. He flings the door open.

“For fucks sake, Taeyong, there’s a doorbell, right the-!” his voice gets stuck and he blinks rapidly. Doyoung is red-faced and panting and in his hands is what might possibly be the largest crockpot Jaehyun has ever seen.

“Out of the way!” he begs, and Jaehyun dumbly obeys as Doyoung bolts inside and lays the pot on his kitchen counter. He huffs, grasping his chest.

“Oh god, I nearly dropped it, thank God I didn’t, thank you Jesus, thank you all deities, I almost dropped Halmeoni’s favorite-”

He immediately stops and whirls around, eyes narrowed in suspicion. “W- Wait… you’re not sick.”

Jaehyun blinks again, and finally finds his voice. “Wh- oh… I just told Taeyong that so that he’d stop bothering me. I… I guess he told Yuta and he told you.”

Doyoung awkwardly looks away. “Oh. Then I guess…”

Jaehyun suddenly realizes the crockpot smells heavenly and he turns back to Doyoung. “…you made me soup?”

“Porridge,” Doyoung clarifies, cheeks flushed. “I… I thought you were sick!”

He fidgets, eyes cast to the ground, and because of that, he doesn’t see Jaehyun’s disbelieving but affectionate eyes.

_Even after I broke your heart… you were worried about me._

_How did I not fall in love with you sooner?_

_No, that’s wrong. I fell in love with you long ago. I just didn’t realize it until you finally left._

The two men shuffle uncomfortably until Doyoung nods. “W- Well, if you’re not sick, I guess I’ll just leave. Um, you can eat the porridge if you want. Or not. I mean, whatever. I-”

“Stay and eat with me?” Jaehyun blurts out and Doyoung lowers his gaze, eyes sad.

Jaehyun has to actually fight the urge to wrap his arms around the slender man and hide him from the world forever.

“I don’t… I don’t think that’s a good idea, Jung-sajang,” Doyoung says in a tiny voice. “I should probably-”

“I never saw you as Nakamoto Yuta.”

The two of them fall silent at those words, but Jaehyun can see how much it shakes Doyoung. Doyoung’s eyes quake for a moment before he clenches his fists and looks down, mumbling something.

“…what?” Jaehyun leans in and Doyoung looks up, eyes full of that fire that Jaehyun inevitably fell in love with.

“I said, you’re a liar,” Doyoung spits out. “You think I don’t know-?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

Doyoung shuts up immediately, gaping.

“You think you’re the same as Nakamoto Yuta?” Jaehyun says forcefully. “Yuta is beautiful-”

_Ouch._

“-and intelligent-”

_Do you think I got my job from lazing around?!_

“-and mature-”

_I tried to make you happy._

“-and a great boyfriend. Well, according to Taeyong, anyways,” Jaehyun finishes, eyes narrowing. “You, on the other hand… you’re clumsy, gullible, childish… you’re nothing like Nakamoto Yuta because he’s perfect.”

Doyoung hates this, he _hates_ that he can’t stop the hurt tears from welling in his eyes again.

“Okay,” he tries to say strongly, but his voice wobbles, and because his eyes blur, he doesn’t see the tender way Jaehyun looks at him. “Fine. I- I’m sorry, okay? I’m so sorry I couldn’t even help you forget about Nakamoto Yuta since I’m not as perfect as him. I’m taking myself out of your life, so…”

Doyoung bites his lower lip to stop the sob from breaking out. “I shouldn’t have come here. I’m sorry.”

And with that, he turns around, and heads to the front door, willing himself not to break down. Why did he bother coming here? Just to be humiliated and torn down, just like before?

He unlocks the front door, but before he can turn the knob, a hand suddenly comes out and holds the door closed. Doyoung freezes, eyes wide in surprise as Jaehyun stands behind him.

The two of them stand in front of the door for a moment in silence, until finally, Jaehyun’s voice comes out, low and soft.

“All of the things I said were true, but… who said I want beautiful, smart and mature? I’m the bad guy. I… I’m mischievous, easily bored, a workaholic, rude, and brash. I’m… I’m the most imperfect person you’ve ever met… and you still accepted me for that.”

Doyoung’s eyes are still round with shock but he finally can’t stop the single tear that slides down his cheek as Jaehyun rests his forehead against the back of Doyoung’s head.

“You promised me…” Jaehyun whispers. “You promised me you wouldn’t leave. I’m sorry… I’m sorry I pushed you away.”

“J- Jung-sajang…” Doyoung closes his eyes. “What are you trying to say?”

“…I’m saying that I love you, Kim Doyoung,” Jaehyun’s voice comes out muffled. “I love you… and so I was afraid and did what I always do, which is push people away.”

Doyoung doesn’t say anything for a moment, before he takes a deep breath. “Why… would you love me? You don’t know anything about me.”

“You’re wrong,” Jaehyun turns him around and gazes at him, eyes dark. “I think the better question is why more people haven’t fallen in love with you, and that’s because you hide your true self.”

“What are you-?”

“You’re the feistiest, cleverest person I think I’ve ever met,” Jaehyun shakes his head. “When someone hurt you, you forced yourself to learn from it and grew stronger out of it and became cleverer. But you’re still this pure-hearted, after everything Kang Daniel put you through and… after everything I’ve put you through…”

The back of Jaehyun’s fingers lightly trace over Doyoung’s cheek, ghosting over the tear trail, and Doyoung closes his eyes again, not wanting to make eye contact with the CEO. Jaehyun’s lips tug upward in a sad smile.

“I don’t deserve you. But… if you’re willing to give me a chance… can I court you?”

Doyoung’s eyes reopen in surprise. “Y- You want to… what?”

“I want to court you the way you deserve to be treated,” Jaehyun states clearly. “I want to take you on dates and get nervous about holding your hand and wonder if you’ll let me get to third base and all that cheesy shit. It’s… It’s stupid, but I… want that if it’s with you.”

Doyoung stares… before he cracks a small smile. “We kinda jumped the gun, huh? We’re going kind of backwards, aren’t we?”

“I know,” Jaehyun fidgets. “But you deserve all of it. You deserve more than being called another man’s name in bed, so… I’m going to make it up to you, Bunny.”

Doyoung’s eyes grow round. “What did you call me?!”

“To be honest, I always thought of you as a bunny,” Jaehyun shrugs, but Doyoung can see his ears turn red. “I… I called you that at the gala and it… I don’t know, I imagined if we were really dating, that would be what I would call you.”

“…I’m not calling you Daddy,” Doyoung says tonelessly and Jaehyun’s face falls.

“Damn.”

Doyoung can’t help a giggle through his tears. “You’re stupid.”

“I know,” Jaehyun agrees before shyly lowering his head. “Would you… accept this stupid me?”

“…let’s see,” Doyoung whispers and Jaehyun smiles, heart thumping.

He knows it will take time, but… Kim Doyoung is worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'll be honest, I just didn't know how to end this. I don't know why I even started this series lol I suck at endings.
> 
> Message me with any ideas on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/tapeu_127)!


End file.
